Ayúdame a Olvidar!
by Vane-Lady
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno son novios desde hace un més, sin embargo, no todo va bien en la relación, alguien comienza a ver todo en silencio, esperando su oportunidad para demostrar que el amor va más alla de una simple atracción. No es un RyomaxSakuno!
1. Aparece un Caballero

Domo a todos!! Bueno primeramente... Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen sino al Sr. Takeshi, pero los relatos como tal si son creados de mi imaginación, como me gusta algo fuera de lo común, **aclaro que si eres fan de la pareja RyoXSaku éste fic no es para ti**, el protagonista es otro niño que ya se darán cuenta más adelante, pero **si interviene Ryoma como papel fundamental**, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer la aclaratoria y se les parece interesante los invito a continuar con la lectura... :)

* * *

Una silueta se encontraba pensando sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras otra agitaba con fuerza una raqueta de tenis animadamente. Se escuchaba claramente el sonido de la pelota rebotar en la pared, ella veía como si a toda costa el evitaba mirarla, eso le dolía… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan odioso con ella? ¿Acaso aún seguía molesto con ella? No podía creer la capacidad de rencor que podía acumular en tan poco tiempo… Si tan sólo había sido ayer…

El chico de ojos dorados salía de la cancha de tenis con una toalla en la mano, secándose el sudor en su frente, la vio tan sólo por un instante sin siquiera inmutarse a ir a donde estaba aunque sea por el hecho de estar allí, viéndolo.

-Ryoma… dijo ella levantándose del césped.

El solo continuo por su camino, sin siquiera mirarla…

No sabía porque se sentía así, porque tenía esa rabia contra Sakuno en ese momento, de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería hablar con ella por los momentos, sabría qué tal vez más adelante se fuera a arrepentir de la acción realizada, pero no ahora, no sabía exactamente porque le había dicho a Sakuno que fuera su novia, realmente era una chica muy bonita y el la quería, pero simplemente a veces no tenía la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con ella, no entendía que a veces el tenis era su prioridad… No ella, ¿por qué simplemente no lo podía entender?

--**Flash Back**--

-¡Ryoma! decía Sakuno corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándolo

El la abrazo de igual forma, besándola sutilmente en los labios, y pudo ver esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, a pesar de que ya tenían un mes de novios, ella aún se sonrojaba y eso le gustaba.

-¿Cómo estas Saku? Dijo Ryoma mirando a Sakuno con sus perturbadores ojos color ámbar.

-Muy bien, feliz ¡te tengo que contar! dijo Sakuno muy emocionada.

El hizo una media sonrisa ante la forma de ser de Sakuno, parecía una niña de 2 años aunque ya tenía 17 al igual que el.

-A ver dime, ¿Qué tanto te alegra?

-Bueno es que el Sábado estrenan una película muy linda, y reserve las entradas por internet, y quiero ir contigo después de que salgas de las prácticas de tenis claro dijo ella muy emocionada.

-Sakuno… dijo Ryoma separándose poco a poco de ella, ya que aun se encontraban abrazados no puedo, prometí ir con Momoshiro a jugar dobles en las canchas de tenis callejeras, realmente es muy divertido, estamos probando unas nuevas técnicas que…

Se calló cuando vio que ella agachaba la mirada y se ponía triste.

-¿Qué paso? Dijo con fastidio porque ella no lo entendía.

-Nada… dijo ella desviando de nuevo la mirada.

-Prefiero que me lo digas dijo Ryoma en tono brusco.

-Sólo que realmente si quería ir y tu… pre-fie-res… ir con… con Momo dijo muy triste.

-Te prometo que después vamos dijo él con algo de remordimiento intento tomarla del brazo nuevamente pero ella lo rechazo…

Esto hizo que se molestara parecía que ella no entendía, a pesar de tener una abuela que era entrenadora de tenis, lo riguroso que el tenis podía llegar a ser. Pensó que si Sakuno no quería entenderlo lo mejor era que no estuviera con él, estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino, dejándola así, sin agregar más palabras a la conversación y ella dejo que él se marchara.

--**End of the Flash Back--**

Después de recordar lo sucedido el día de ayer, pensó que a lo mejor había sido muy duro con Sakuno y que debía ir a pedirle una disculpa, pero primero se bañaría y cambiaria de ropa ahí mismo en el instituto de Seigaku, estaba muy sucio por la práctica de entrenamiento que la propia Sakuno había presenciado.

Sakuno odiaba ser tan débil, no quería ser así, pero es que simplemente no lo podía evitar Ryoma era su debilidad siempre lo había sido desde el primer momento en que lo conoció y desde que el pidió que estuvieran juntos estuvo varias semanas sin creérselo, el solo hecho de verlo le provocaba sonrojos, le encantaba todo de él, solo que últimamente había cambiado un poco, ya no estaba tan pegado con ella como al principio, ya no parecía que quería pasar tiempo con ella y eso le dolía, ayer por ejemplo se habían peleado por algo tan tonto, y sin embargo, él se había molestado. ¿Tenía ella la culpa por no comprenderlo? ¿O era él quien no entendía que ella también quería pasar tiempo con él?

Ya no estaba segura de nada, ni quería averiguarlo, lo único que quería era que esas estúpidas lagrimas dejaran de recorrer sus mejillas, pero era algo inevitable, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había estado observando a Ryoma, no había podido ni siquiera moverse, aunque lo había intentado prefirió echarse a llorar al lado del tronco, al menos no todo el mundo la podría ver ya que el árbol era muy frondoso y tenía muchas hojas caídas que con algo de suerte nadie la vería.

Escucho unos pasos, y procuro no hacer mucho ruido, en ese instante miro disimuladamente por las hojas y vio pasar a Yuuta Fuji, era extraño verlo en el Seigaku considerando que el asistía a otro 

colegio, St. Rudolph Gakuen, pero entonces al ver a su hermano, Fuji Syusuke, entendió porque estaban por allí, seguro lo había venido a visitar.

Escucho claramente cuando Syusuke le dijo a Yuuta que lo esperara en la cafetería y este siguió su camino, ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Bueno, no le importaba, no era de su incumbencia en ese momento, sólo quería que se fueran ambos aunque sea por distintos caminos, no quería que nadie la viera así, al escuchar pasos a lo lejos se alegro, pero no duro mucho dicha alegría al ver como Syusuke se sentaba a su lado.

-Buenos Días Sakuno dijo saludándola como la cosa más natural del mundo encontrar a alguien llorando debajo de un árbol.

-Fu-ji-Sempai dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia

El solo sonrió con una de esas sonrisas mágicas como desafiando al mundo en que nada podría acabar con su felicidad.

-No tienes porque ser tan formal conmigo Saku, llevamos años conociéndonos dijo Syusuke con una mirada amistosa.

-Es verdad…Fuji-Sempai yo lo siento… dijo Sakuno desviando la mirada al sentirse tan torpe.

-No tienes tampoco porque hacerlo, mejor te propongo algo que tal ¿si tan solo me saludas con una de tus encantadoras sonrisas? Te ves más bonita así dijo pensativo.

Sakuno se sonrojo al extremo, pero se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió un poco.

-¿Ya ves? Dijo el también sonriente Mucho mejor, no llores nadie merece tus lagrimas dijo mirándola de repente más serio al abrir esos ojos color azul oscuro impactante.

-Pero Fuji… Yo no te dije porque estaba… comenzó a decir Sakuno.

-No hace falta agrego él, es lo de menos, solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta dijo antes de marcharse que tengas Buen Día Saku, al decir esto se marcho.

No sabía exactamente porque Syusuke le había dicho esas palabras, pero fue reconfortante saber que alguien pensaba así de ella, ciertamente no todos los días se dicen cosas como esas. Aunque quizás por eso aparte del prodigio del Seigaku era conocido por el filósofo, si tal vez era solo eso…

Ryoma había visto como Fuji había salido debajo de la sombra del árbol donde había estado Sakuno instantes atrás, suponía que había hablado con Sakuno, no sabía exactamente que le había dicho, pero esto no le agradaba mucho, podía ser muy prodigio en el tenis, pero a la vez era su más grande rival, así que pocas veces cruzaban palabras, ¿Que tendría que hablar con su Sakuno?

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, para luego saludarse apenas con un asentamiento de cabeza por ambas partes, y continuar cada uno por su rumbo.

Al acercarse ya Sakuno se encontraba caminando hacia el lado opuesto, y prefirió entonces hablar con ella más tarde, quizás le daría una sorpresa para que le perdonará el mal gesto de ayer, pero no sabía exactamente como porque él no era nada romántico, pero algo tendría que ocurrírsele.

-Sakuno yo se que a veces Ryoma llega a ser exasperante pero mira tal vez es porque los regionales están cerca, y de seguro después de eso, si te saca al cine dijo Tomoka tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Pero Tomo-Chan… Apuesto a que Horio te invito a salir a pesar de que también juega tenis dijo Sakuno triste.

-Si… Bueno, pero es porque de seguro es Horio y no esta tan ocupado como ¡mi príncipe-sama! Dijo Tomoka defendiendo de nuevo a Ryoma.

-¿Nunca le darás una a oportunidad al pobre de Horio? Dijo Sakuno curiosa.

-¡Jamás! Bueno… supongo que no, ¡no se! Dijo por último derrotada.

-Sakuno, Sakuno llego en ese momento Mizuno corriendo y llamándola como si fuera de vida o muerte.

-Dime Mizuno ¿Qué ocurre? Dice Sakuno algo preocupada.

-Bueno es que… es que…

-¡Termina de decirlo! Dijo Tomoka con un usual grito de desesperación.

-Te mandaron esta rosa dijo Mizuno mostrándole una rosa de color rosado con una pequeña nota.

_**Recuerda nadie merece tus lagrimas**_

No tenia firma, pero no hacía falta, las palabras lo decían todo…

-¡Pero qué lindo! seguro fue Ryoma-Sama dijo Tomoka brincando ¿cierto Mizuno?

Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad no sé, nadie me lo entregó estaba en mi casillero de tenis, y también tenía otra nota explicando que por favor te lo entregara a ti.

En ese momento llego la profesora y comenzaron las clases de inglés, Ryoma por otro lado, llego tarde a la clase y en cierto modo Sakuno estaba agradecida por ello, ya que por haber llegado 

antes no se había enterado de que le habían regalado una rosa, que ahora en esos momentos se encontraba en su bolso…

Para Sakuno había sido eterna la clase y estaba indecisa en el hecho de que si prefería que continuara así y que nunca acabara para no tener que enfrentar al tan codiciado Ryoma o que terminara rápidamente para ella poder salir corriendo y botar esa rosa color rosado, no estaba segura porque se la habría regalado ¿había sido un gesto que el prodigio del tenis le haría a cualquier chica y por lo tanto era normal? o ¿sólo lo haría con ella? Quiso despejar de su mente esos pensamientos porque lo más probable que con lo fantasiosa que era estaba exagerando. De lo que si estaba totalmente segura era de que lo molestaba o más bien le incomodaba.

Muy tarde para seguir pensando el reloj de pared marcaba que era hora de marcharse y dos segundos después…

-Ringgggggggggggggggggggg

Quería correr rápidamente pero sus piernas torpes no se lo permitían, estaba extremadamente nerviosa, sin embargo, a pesar de las circunstancias se fue haciendo camino por los pupitres, sin prestarle atención a las voces que la llamaban, entre las que pudo distinguir a pesar de que los sentidos le comenzaban a fallar eran las voces de Tomoka, Mizuno y Horio.

-Pero ¿Qué le pasa a Sakuno? Dijo Tomoka gritando un poco, como usualmente.

-No lo sé, pero por la prisa dejó este cuaderno de matemáticas dijo Horio sin mucha importancia ya que no era la primera vez y se lo entrego a Tomoka.

-Yo se lo doy.

Todos voltearon, no sabían que él había estado escuchando.

-Ryoma-sama dijo Tomoka alegremente Claro, claro, toma dijo dándoselo oye por cierto que lindo gesto empezó a decir Tomoka con los ojos cerrados…

Iba a seguir hablando pero Horio la halo por la manga de la camisa.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? No ves que estoy explicándole a Ryo... ¿Dónde está Ryoma?

-Tiene dos minutos que se fue dijo Mizuno riendo.

-Mi príncipe nunca cambiara dijo Tomoka en una exhalación.

Sakuno corrió tan rápido que tropezó y por la forma del tropiezo en vez de irse hacia adelante se fue hacia atrás… Estaba esperando solo la caída del golpe mientras estaba suspendida en el aire, 

para no sentirse tan avergonzada cerró los ojos esperando el probablemente embarazoso incidente.

-¡Te tengo! Nyahh casi te caes, te mas cuidado Sakuno-chan dijo un sempai sosteniéndola por los brazos, mientras estaba agachado sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sakuno justo antes de caerse, gracias a sus movimientos acrobáticos que eran realmente rápidos pudo evitar la tragedia de un tremendo golpe.

Sakuno trato de levantarse rápidamente mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Gomenasai Eiji-sempai

El solo sonrió amablemente y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

-¡No te preocupes! Le puede pasar a cualquiera, y bueno a veces las cosas pueden pasar por algo, así que ya que te encuentro te informo que Ryoma te ha estado buscando por todos lados, pero se fue por la otra dirección, pensando que estarías por allí, pero vente Sakuno vamos a llevarte con él decía halándola a la dirección contraria.

-No Eiji-sempai… Yo… Yo tengo cosas que hacer decía Sakuno mientras era arrastrada por Eiji a la dirección donde no quería ir y probablemente se encontraba Ryoma.

-Nyahh no digas tonterías, es tu novio y seguro esta buscándote con desesperación decía Eiji un poco más dramático.

-Eiji, basta por favor, en serio tengo algo que hacer dijo Sakuno un poco más decidida porque sino enfrentaría algo del que estaba huyendo, ciertamente ella tenía antes que todo botar esa rosa ya estaba decidido.

-Bueno está bien dijo Eiji sonriendo el amor a veces es incomprensible, ¿quieres que le diga a Ryoma que te encontré, pero tenias algo que hacer? Decía mientras la soltaba delicadamente.

-No… Por favo-or… Eiji-sempai que quede en secreto entre nosotros dijo Sakuno bajando la cabeza.

-No entiendo nada, pero está bien ya se me está haciendo tarde, tengo que reunirme con Fuji para terminar el proyecto de literatura que hacemos, nos vemos Saku-chan dijo en una despedida con la mano antes de irse corriendo a la dirección que iban ambos antes del pequeño incidente.

Al escuchar ese nombre sorprendentemente la estremeció… Pudo visualizar por un momento la sonrisa que le había dado hace tan poco… ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Sakuno tú tienes novio… Se dijo así misma, y lo amas y es el más esplendido en el tenis en todo Seigaku, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, mientras trataba de no pensar más, pero lo escucho… "lo malo es que no te quiere tanto como tú" le dijo la otra parte de su consciencia la que no quería escuchar y por la tristeza contenida comenzó a caminar lento, a pesar de eso visualizo su meta entre tanta gente, depositar su enigmática rosa en la cesta de la basura, la busco entre el bolso y la iba a tirar, pero no podía, ¿Cuántas veces en su vida le habían entregado una rosa?

-¿No te gustan las rosas Sakuno-chan?

-Yo… yo… si me gustan dijo Sakuno cabizbaja ¿Cómo la pudo haber encontrado? El Seigaku era muy grande.

-Me alegra mucho entonces, pero me entristece que la quieras botar dijo esa voz dulce nuevamente.

-¿por por que? Dijo Sakuno sumamente sonrojada.

-Porque te la regale con mucho cariño dijo Syusuke aun con sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Gomenasai Fuji-Sempai yo no la botare, la volveré a guardar dijo Sakuno rápidamente mientras la guardaba.

-Que bueno, sin embargo, ¿Cómo sabré si no la botaras en el camino? Dijo abriendo los ojos celestes de repente.

Ciertamente era un poco enigmático cuando abría esos ojos, podría ser que hasta dieran un poco de temor, pero no con ella, más bien le parecía que cuando miraba así le hacía ver muy guapo…

-¿Saku-chan? Repitió Fuji un poco sorprendido de que no le respondiera.

-Yo no lo hare Fuji-Sama te lo prometo.

-Interesante… dijo como usualmente lo hacía, para luego agregar sabes… las rosas rosadas significan amistad, las blancas paz y las rojas amor.

-No sabía… dijo Sakuno sintiéndose realmente tonta por haber pensado mal, pensando que tal vez Fuji gustara de ella, que inocente, seguramente la quería solo animar para que no estuviera triste Arigato por la rosa Fuji-Sama dijo riendo.

-De nada… Ya me tengo que ir, Eiji me espera le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuo su paso hacia la escuela.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo que dijo, que raro que le diera un beso en la mejilla…

-Ya Sakuno no exageres dijo en voz baja para ella mientras iba camino a su casa.

--

-Nyahh Fuji ¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando te comente que había encontrado a Sakuno muy nerviosa y corriendo? Dijo Eiji preocupado.

-Solamente tenía que decirle algo que se me había olvidado dijo Fuji muy misterioso.

-¿Pero no se lo podías decir después? Nyahh pensé que había pasado algo malo dijo Eiji preocupado.

-Puede ser, pero sentí las ganas de decírselo hoy… djo Fuji abriendo sus ojos celestes.

-¡No me digas que te gusta Sakuno! Dijo Eiji sorprendido.

-Shhh Eiji baja la voz que te van a escuchar las demás personas de la biblioteca.

-Gomen, gomen, pero dime aun no me contestas dijo Eiji picándole el ojo.

-Mmm interesante pregunta dijo como meditándolo que me guste quizás no, pero si me llama mucho la intención… dijo honestamente como era su usual decir.

-Pero… es la novia de Ryoma dijo recordándolo de golpe Eiji muy sorprendido.

Varias personas voltearon la cabeza como pidiéndoles silencio.

Syusuke solo sonrió por la espontanea personalidad de Eiji, lejos de disgustarlo se le hacía muy divertido.

-Yo se que tiene novio, y ¿Cuál es el problema? Si él no cuida de ella yo estaré allí… Si ella quiere estar con él simplemente respetare su decisión dijo muy serio mirando fijamente a Eiji.

A Eiji a veces le daba miedo la expresión de su amigo, tan seria algunas veces, así que guardo un poco de silencio.

-Bien… ¿Por qué capitulo vamos en la literatura? Dijo Syusuke sonriendo.

Sakuno llego a la casa, subió rápidamente a su cuarto, dejo su bolso en una silla, fue al closet se quito la prenda de arriba que era la camisa blanca del colegio, escucho que entraban por la puerta, se le había olvidado cerrarla, seguro era la abuela.

-Abuela ya va que me estoy cambiando.

Muy tarde la cara de alguien con una piel tostada… Esos ojos ambarinos observando su brasier rosado casi hasta descaradamente.

-Rryomaa dijo ella girándose repentinamente y cubriéndose con la primera camisa que encontró en el closet.

-Lo siento Sakuno dijo el aun sin moverse.

-¿Podrías salir para cambiarme? Dijo Sakuno sumamente roja.

-Claro… Gomen dijo Ryoma y casi al instante escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrar.

Sakuno no podía creerlo, Ryoma le había visto su brasier si hubiera sido años atrás no le hubiera importado, pero ahora que su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado… no sabía como si quiera verlo a la cara… ¡Y por Dios era su novio! Se cambio rápidamente poniéndose otra camisa color rosado y bajando las escaleras, pero no lo divisaba por ningún lado de la casa.

-¿Abuela? ¿Dónde está Ryoma? Dijo Sakuno al verla en la sala.

-¿Ryoma? Pensé que estaba contigo, porque el subió casi al verte entrar, pero como estabas tan distraída ni te fijaste, ¿paso algo para que se fuera?

-No-o abuela… Todo bien… dijo Sakuno muy tímida para decir lo que en verdad le había pasado con Ryoma.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con esa música… Que solo había puesto para él, no hacía falta revisar quien llamaba en la pantalla de su celular, salió corriendo a su cuarto a buscar el celular, aunque le daba pena hablar con él, se había tomado la molesta de visitarla a su casa, así que lo menos que podía hacer era contestarle la llamada.

-¿Aló? Dijo Sakuno como le contestaba a cualquier persona, pero la verdad era que estaba un mar de nervios.

-Sakuno… Yo… Lo siento mucho… dijo Ryoma muy apenado o eso era lo que podía escuchar, lo extraño es que era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma…

-Hai… Yo sé que no es tu culpa… No te preocupes dijo Sakuno mientras sentía el ardor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

-Demo… debí haber tocado la puerta… fui un tonto dijo Ryoma como en confesión.

-Le pudo pasar a cualquiera dijo Sakuno sin saber muy bien que mas agregar para que la situación fuera menos incomoda.

-Yo… Iba a tu casa para que vinieras a jugar conmigo tenis aquí mismo en el templo ¿crees que aun podrías venir?

-¿En serio Ryoma-kun? Dijo Sakuno sumamente feliz y sin esperar respuesta agregó Claro que si ¿a qué hora quieres que vaya?

-Yo me cambio y paso por ti en 1 hora.

-Está bien dijo ella feliz.

-Nos vemos entonces

-Hai dijo antes de colgar Sakuno.

No podía creérselo siempre había querido jugar con Ryoma para mejorar su tenis a pesar de que ya no era tan mala, era una oportunidad de oro que cualquier chica querría tener, lo único malo es que con lo penosa, ¿podría verlo a la cara después de lo que paso? Mejor dejaba de pensar eso no había tiempo que perder la pasaría buscando en cualquier minuto…

* * *

Si es posible me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber sus opiniones, le gusto? me tiran tomates? xD críticas? sugerencias?

Bueno... Ja ne

Atte: _VaneLady_


	2. Un juego de ténis

Hola de nuevo :) volví con un capítulo para ustedes, gracias los que tuvieron la molestia de leer esta historia diferente en este anime, me emocionó mucho.

**Agradecimientos Especiales a:**

-rayodeluna

-loyda astrid

-polin

Creí que no iba a poder terminar el capítulo, pero un día de más inspiración que otros hicieron que pudiera, ya me darán después sus opiniones, y si llenó las expectativas por ahora a leer:

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pero sí el relato como tál, espero les guste.

* * *

Como iban a jugar tenis, Sakuno decidió vestirse con una falda color rosado un poco más arriba de las rodillas para más flexibilidad y una camisa con cuello, pero sin mangas color blanco, para completar el conjunto unos zapatos deportivos blancos con rosado, y una muñequera sudadera del color de la falda, estaba perfectamente combinada o por lo menos eso le decía la imágen reflejada en el espejo, una última cepillada en el cabello y ya.

Se escuchó el timbre...

Ryoma pensó instintivamente Sakuno.

-¡Abuela yo abro! - gritó Sakuno mientras corría a abrir la puerta y casi cayéndose al bajar las escaleras.

-¡Sakuno, por favor dile que me espere en la sala y lo acompañas mientras voy!- gritó la abuela desde la cocina.

-¿Qué lo acompañe? Pero si Ryoma la venía a buscar a ella, bueno tál vez habían hablado y mi abuela le quiere decir algo- pensó Sakuno ya estando frente a la puerta y arreglándose un poco ya que la corrida había hecho que se despeinara un poco el cabello suelto.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó estática, se veía realmente guapo... Nunca se había fijado que tenía unos ojos tan encantadores... Pero ¿qué estas pensando Sakuno? Desde cuando eres tan tan... ¿como se diría? ¿indiscreta? ¡deja de pensar en eso! se obligó así misma dejándo libre la puerta para que el pasara...

-Saku-chan buenas tardes- dijo sonriendo Syusuke Fuji

-Fuji-Sempai- murmuró algo avergonzada porque no recordaba que él la hubiera visto vestida con ese tipo de ropa, la del equipo femenino del Seigaku era mucho más formal...

-Te ves muy linda, y ese sonrojo te hace ver aún mas tierna- dijo Syusuke entrando, pero sin quitarle la vista.

-Gg-racias... - dijo Sakuno cerrándo la puerta tras haber pasado Fuji,

-Es sólo la verdad, ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?- dijo ya Syusuke con toda naturalidad caminando hacia la sala que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la entrada, ya había estado muchísimas veces en la casa, por eso es que lo hacia con toda espontaniedad.

-Etto... Hai- dijo mirando al piso y pensando que si se lo habían dicho ¿no? Alguna vez tuvo que habérselo escuchado de alguien, pero ¿de Ryoma? No que lo recordara... Él simplemente no era del tipo de persona que hacia halagos...

-Y de Ryoma por supuesto... ¿Es el primero no?- río con picardía Fuji porque sabía exactamente la personalidad de Ryoma, y que nunca le diría algo así a una niña ni siquiera por ser su novia.

Sakuno no contestó, simplemente era casi humillante tener que negarle tal afirmación a Fuji aunque haya sido con tanta ironía que hasta ella que es muy despistada se había dado cuenta... Y parecía que le estuviera leyendo la mente, ¿cómo hacia eso?

-Ya veo... interesante... no importa de todas formas yo te lo puedo recordar- dijo en susurros sólo para que ella escuchara mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo acorralándola sin ser su propósito cerca de uno de los rincones de la sala en donde había un espejo de larga altitud y la imágen de ella era reflejada por doble...

Sabía que podia detallarla con el reflejo desde todo ángulos y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa...

-Fu-jji... ¿Qué haces?- murmuró desconcertada más que por el hecho de que él se le había acercado y no paraba de mirarla, era porque la hacia sentir emociones, sensaciones quizás? de que ella era realmente linda, que lo tenía que saber, era algo inexplicable esa sensación, se sentía tan diferente que con Ryoma...

-Nada... Sólo tienes un mechón en la cara... - dijo dulcemente colocándo una de sus hebras rojizas detrás de su oreja.

Ese pequeno gesto hizó que se sonrojara al máximo y mirara a sus pies Sakuno.

-M-mi abuela dijo que la esperarás sentado...- dijo aún con la cabeza agachada, ¿había dicho eso su abuela? no recordaba, ¡no podía recordar! Sólo era una vaga excusa para salirse de esa realmente incomoda situación... ¿Era incomoda? No tenía la certeza, pero a la presentía que no estaba nada bien... Aunque sólo apenas le había tocado el cabello.

-Cierto, de todas formas gracias Saku-chan- dijo Syusuke con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Ppor- qué?- dijo muy sorprendida viendo sus enigmáticos ojos azules, ¿en qué estaría pensando el al verla así tan concentrado?

-Por ser tal como eres, de esa forma realmente alegras a los demás... dijo totalmente serio.

Era un poco extraño y contradictorio de que dijera que alegraba a los demás mientras el parecía tan serio, pero si noto algo... Y era que sus ojos brillaban de forma no conocida para ella. Poco a poco vió como el se sentaba y quisó preguntarle a qué se refería con que alegraba a los demás, pero ya había aparecido su abuela por la puerta, afortunadamente Fuji estaba lejos de ella y su abuela no pensaría mal... ¿Aunque no debería pensar mal desde el principio no?

-Que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Sumiré observando a Fuji.

-Si, Kaidoh me dijo que quería hablar algo conmigo -dijo Syusuke levantándose y haciendo una revencia a su entrenadora de tenis.

-Así es, vamos a donde mi escritorio, Syusuke. Por cierto querida, ¿vas a salir?- dijo Sumiré viendo ahora a Sakuno.

-Hai.. Estoy esperando a Ryoma, vamos a jugar tenis en el templo- dijo Sakuno alegre y algo tímida porque Syusuke no paraba de mirarla.

-Ya veo... Bueno me avisas, cuando llegue Ryoma.

Se volvió a escuchar el timbre.

-Debe ser el abuela, asi que nos vemos después, hasta luego Fuji-Sempai.

El sólo hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Ryoma!- exclamó Sakuno felíz de verle.

-¿Lista? ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Ryoma sólo mirandola.

¿Eso era todo? ¿ni un saludo como mínimo? ¿un que linda te ves Sakuno? apuesto que te arreglabas para mi...

Sólo silencio...

-Hai...- murmuró Sakuno al ver que no iba a agregar nada más.

-¿Y tu abuela? ¿ya le avisaste? -dijo Ryoma como hablandole a una niña pequeña.

-Si, si quieres entra, para saludarla esta en la sala -dijo Sakuno decepcionada.

-Sumire-Sensei... Fuji... -dijo Ryoma sin quitarle la mirada a Fuji, apenas se había asomado por la puerta los había visto a ambos parados en la sala, asi que mantuvo la puerta abierta y sólo camino unos pasos para que pudieran verlo.

-Echizen...- dijo Fuji.

Eso se podría considerar como un saludo para ellos, más que lo necesario no se hablaban casi.

-Ryoma, ya pensabas irte sin avisarme que ibas a salir con Sakuno eh? ¿en qué habíamos quedado?- dijo Sumiré muy seria.

Ryoma no sabía como reaccionar, puesto que siempre le había sido sincero de sus intenciones con salir con Sakuno, nunca se había tomado la molestia de ir a la casa de la familia de sus ex a pedir permiso, de eso se encargaban ellas, el sólo las veía en algún sitio. Además ¿Sakuno no había dicho que si le había comentado a su abuela? ¿por qué le mintió?

Al ver la cara de confusión en Ryoma, Sumiré soltó la risa, haciéndo que su confusión aumentara.

-Ryoma... confía más en Sakuno, ya me había dicho, pueden ir, sólo no regresen muy tarde- dijo Sumiré aún entre risas. Ven Syusuke, vamos a hablar- dijo para caminar en dirección a su oficina.

-Mm...- fué todo lo que pudo decir Ryoma, esa vieja... ¿desde cuando se creía comediante?

-Ryoma-Kun dis-culpa por lo de...- comenzó a decir Sakuno.

-Ya... Sólo vamos- dijo Ryoma agarrándola del brazo.

**--**

-Sensei... ¿Le gusta que Ryoma salga con Sakuno?- preguntó Fuji después de conversar con ella acerca de algunos cambios en el equipo.

-Ryoma tiene un carácter fuerte, pero es buen chico, es buena idea que Sakuno salga con el, a ver si se sensibiliza un poco más- dijo Sumiré viendo más beneficios en Ryoma que Sakuno de esa relación.

-¿Y si no ocurre? ¿si Ryoma nunca cambia?- insistió Fuji una vez más.

-Pues entonces no sé, igual no creo que lleguen a casarse por ahora, aún soy muy jovenes, y a tal caso, porque tanto interés Syusuke, acaso te gusta mi nieta?- comenzó Sumire a reirse ante tal idea.

-¿Le gustaría que así fuera Sumiré-sensei? ¿qué me gustara Sakuno?- dijo Fuji serio y observando atentamente la reacción de su entrenadora.

-No lo había pensado, pero mala idea no es- dijo Sumiré en forma pensativa, viendo que estaría tramando Syusuke con todo ésto.

-La verdad no es para nada mala idea -dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa, pero esa no era la acostumbrada, era más bien una mueca de picardía.

**--**

Sakuno y Ryoma ya se encontraban en el templo jugando tenis, le correspondía el saque a Sakuno, pero Ryoma se sentía con fiebre, con demasiado calor, y no era sólo por el hecho de que estaban jugando o que usara una camisa negra con rayas verdes que pudiera decir que era el sol porque estaba nublado, sino que con cada saque que Sakuno hacía, se podía observar más de su cuerpo, o de la forma como se le ajustaba la camisa, realmente estaba haciendo estragos en su ser. Se veía hermosa hasta reluciente, y no había pensado en ello antes, era bonita pero ahora se veía realmente espectacular, tál vez era porque jugaba su juego favorito o porque...

-Punto para mi!- gritó Sakuno felíz después de que Ryoma no devolvió el saque, no había sido malo pero el podía haberlo fácilmente devuelto en circunstancias normales.

-No te confíes- dijo algo molesto, como sea no le gustaba perder y Sakuno estaba mejorando sin lugar a dudas, había dejado de ser tan torpe y ahora jugaba un poco más, al final de todo tál vez si era su cabello porque ahora lo tenía por la cintura y antes casi por las caderas.

-Hai- dijo con una sonrisa amable, parecía que se encontraba más felíz que nunca o eso le parecía a él cuando la veía.

-Sakuno... te propongo algo- dijo Ryoma ahora haciendo un saque.

-No seas malo Ryoma-kun, deja de desconcentrarme mientras tu sacas- exclamó corriendo y sin éxito no pudo pegarle a la pelota.

-Bueno, te lo diré antes de sacar- dijo con la pelota en la mano- si yo gano el punto que viene, te beso, ¿te parece bien?- dijo con voz ronca y ojos muy expresivos.

Sakuno ahogo un grito casi de emoción al final de cuentas le gustaba a Ryoma por algo quería el beso, ¿no?

-¿No quieres?- insistió Ryoma muy tranquilo, pero lo delataban sus ojos de que quería que aceptara.

-Ss-i, bueno ¿y... si yo gano?- dijo Sakuno un poco nerviosa.

-Lo que tu quieras- agregó Ryoma indiferente.

-¿Entonces jugaremos el sábado de nuevo si?- dijo Sakuno esperanzada.

-Okay- dijo ya Ryoma haciendo el saque.

Era un Twist Sever

Sakuno le pudo pegar a la pelota, pero pego de la malla.

-30 a 0- dijo Ryoma con una risa torcida- no te dejarás vencer tan fácil, ¿verdad Saku?

-No!- gritó Sakuno y hasta ella misma se sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrada a gritar de esa forma, pero es que realmente deseaba poder jugar de nuevo con Ryoma, tenía que intentarlo por lo mínimo.

-Así me gustas más- dijo Ryoma sin pensar y luego maldiciéndo en su interior porque odiaba ser tan flexible con una niña al punto de decirle algo que consideraba "cursi"

Sakuno se sonrojo al extremo porque era extraño que su novio le dijera algo así, al pensar que era su novio se puso más roja aún si es que eso era posible.

Otro Twist Sever por parte de Ryoma.

Sakuno le dió y pudo pasar la malla, pero luego Ryoma remató con un Drive- B

-40 a 0, supongo que a la final no habrá un próximo juego- dijo Ryoma en forma arrogante.

Sakuno sólo exhalo casi derrotada.

Otro twist Server que Sakuno ni le dió chance de mirarlo.

- 1 a 1, Mm creo que me debes algo- murmuró Ryoma acercándose a Sakuno de forma peligrosa.

Promesa era promesa así que con la pena del mundo, Sakuno se acercó muy cerca de la malla y el al estar frente de ella, Ryoma la tomó por la cintura y luego buscó con desesperación sus labios, sentía el roce de sus labios con los de él y su pecho algo sudoroso por jugar, el contacto se hacía cada vez más íntimo a medida que Ryoma la acercaba más a la malla y por ende a el. Éste hacía ademanes de querer saborear su lengua, lo cual ella permitió ya derrotada después de varios segundos, era un sabor dulce y agradable para ella, el momento era realmente embriagante para los dos, y estaban quedando sin respiración. Después de unos momentos Ryoma se separó un instante de sus labios y pensó que había sido todo hasta que sintió como besaba su cuello y ésto hizo que ella estremeciera un poco, jamás nadie había hecho tal cosa.

Su conciencia le dictaba que se detuviera pero el no podía o más bien no quería, se estaba dejando llevar por cada una de sus hormonas y cero razón, hasta que la escucho.

-Rry-oma... E-era sólo un beso- dijo Sakuno en un suspiro, tratándo de alejarlo lentamente con sus manos.

-Si- dijo el separándose y yendo en la dirección contraria- seguimos jugando?- preguntó dándole una pelota para que sacara

¿Estaba de broma verdad? tan frío podía ser, ¿que actuaba así después de besarla con tanta desesperación? pensaba Sakuno mientras lo veía a la cara.

Ella tomó la pelota sin contestarle e hizo un saque con toda la furia del mundo, durante el resto del juego trató de concentrar toda su rabia en cada pegada.

Cuando iban 5 a 2 a favor de Ryoma, el lanzó un Drive-B que ella estaba cansada de esquivar porque no podía pegarle, pero en una determinación por hacerlo, hizo un mal movimiento y cayó poniendo su peso en el lado izquierdo, y lastimándose el tobillo.

El dolor que sentía era muy grande y por lo mismo ni tuvo fuerzas para poder gritar.

Ryoma corrió a donde estaba ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó agachandose a su lado- ¿Qué te duele?

-E-el... uff.. to-bi-llo... dijo Sakuno tratándo de soportar el dolor.

-Te cargaré, mejor vamos a adentro, trata de no moverlo- dijo tomándola en brazos y yendo con ella camino a su casa.

Sakuno no podía pensar en otra cosa que el dolor que sentía, primera vez que se lastimaba un tobillo, y no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan... ¿tan cálido? Ryoma la estaba llevando en sus brazos y eso la hacía sentirse segura, reconfortante, pero en la mirada de él sólo habia indiferencia, ¿por qué era tan poco sensible?

Ryoma la recostó en el mueble y se estaba yendo lo cual hizo que ella tuviera pánico de estar sola.

-¿Aa donde vas Ryoma-kun?

-Ya vengo, buscaré algo para tu tobillo, no te muevas mucho- dijo ya traspasando la puerta.

Se sintió sola cuando se fue, esa casa tan grande y parecía que estuviera vacía, ¿acaso estarían los dos solos? si era así le daba un poco de pena...

-Bien, supongo que esto te hará sentir mejor, nunca me ha pasado en el tobillo, pero he visto a otros que se lastiman, así que definitivamente ayudará.

Otra vez se sentía esas palabras con arrogancia, no sabía desde cuando le había comenzado a molestar un poco...

Ryoma le quitó el zapato izquierdo, la media, y le puso una crema desinflamtoria, con una comprensa fría, a pesar de su arrogancia, sus actos demostraban que la quería, y eso la hizo sentirse mejor y recordar porque estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Mejor?- dijo cuando ya habia terminado la labor.

-Ssi, gracias Ryoma- dijo ella sonriendo espléndidamente para el.

-De nada, ¿quieres una ponta de uva?- dijo sentado a su lado, mirándola de soslayo.

-Por favor- dijo felíz Sakuno de tantas atenciones que tenía con ella.

-Ya vengo...

Pasado un minuto se la entregaba y ambos estaban sentados uno del otro tomando una ponta de uva, estuvieron así sin hablar por unos instantes, realmente a el le gustaba el silencio, el estar tranquilos, ¿sería así cuando se casaran? porque por algún instinto ella pensaba que tarde o temprano se casaría con el.

-Ryoma... ¿Algún día piensas casarte?- preguntó Sakuno esperanzada.

-No sé, no es mi prioridad, y la gente como que casada es muy aburrida, ¿no crees?- dijo el mirando la decepción en los ojos tristes de Sakuno.

Ella era tan predecible que le fastidiaba, no espero que contestara, no quería pelear con ellas dos días seguidos, simplemente era muy aburrido pensar como recompensarla de nuevo, así que la besó en los labios al principio un poco brusco, porque fué rápido, y después un poco apasionado, pero sin llegar a ser íntimo, se alejo un poco de ella, para ver su reacción y había sorpresa en sus ojos, se veía mejor así.

Sentía como el calor pegaba en sus mejillas y la mirada de Ryoma puesta en ella, la hacía sentir un poco insegura de estar tan cerca de el.

-¿Estamos solos sabes?-dijo Ryoma en voz ronca y besándola de nuevo pero estaba vez con un simple roce.

-¿Ssi?- murmuró Sakuno algo nerviosa.

-Asi es- dijo besándola ahora en la frente para luego pasar a su oreja, haciéndo sentir en Sakuno cosquilleos.

-Ccreo que... yo...

-Ssh no hables- dijo Ryoma ya perdiendo un poco la cordura y adentrándose en su boca haciéndo que sus lenguas comenzaran a tocarse...

-Ting Tong

El timbre de la casa, hizo que se separarán ambos.

Para Ryoma fué muy inoportuno, pero para Sakuno casi una salvación, el era muy apasionado y eso la llegaba a asustar un poco, no quería ser una simple conquista en su vida como las demás.

-Yo abro, ya vengo- dijo levantándose.

Escuchó como abrían la puerta y una voz parecida que lo saludaba, pero no podía ser, ¿para qué habría ido a la casa de Ryoma?

-Sakuno es mi novia, yo la puedo llevar perfectamente a la casa sin tu ayuda- escuchó que decía Ryoma molesto.

-Es una orden de Sumiré-Sensei me pidió el favor de que comprara comida para ellas cenar y a la vez que viniera con Sakuno, si quieres llamala no tengo problemas- dijo Syusuke enfrentándolo y lo pudo ver porque se había acercado a donde estaban con algo de dificultad por el tobillo.

-Entonces vamos los tres, Sakuno se lastimó un poco el tobillo y no puede caminar, buscaré el carro- dijo Ryoma muy desconfiado.

-Yo traje el mio- dijo Syusuke esperando de que por fin accediera a la orden de Sumiré.

-Entonces yo iré con Sakuno en mi carro, mientras tu vas detrás de nosotros- dijo Ryoma dispuesto a no dejarle el camino tan fácil.

-No, yo voy con Sakuno y tu vas detrás, me parece mejor dado que yo tengo la responsabilidad- dijo Syusuke refutando de nuevo.

-Pueden preguntarme mejor con quien quiero ir- dijo Sakuno detrás de ellos.

Sakuno se sentía extraña de que los dos pelearán por ella, o eso así parecía aunque no sabía exactamente cuales eran las intenciones de Syusuke.

-Saku!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Te dije que te quedaras sentada, no quiero que se te empeore- comenzó a decir Ryoma acercándose.

-Ryoma te pasas, ¿ni con una mujer puedes ser sutil al jugar?-dijo Syusuke también acercándose a Sakuno.

Ryoma no dijo nada, tál vez Syusuke tenía razón no debió de jugar tan emocionado, pero odiaba que el se lo dijera.

-Si... No les molesta prefiero que mi abuela me venga a buscar- sentenció Sakuno para sorpresa de los dos- y se dispuso a sacar el celular para llamarla, era un blackberry de color rosado.

Los dos escucharon en silencio mientras Sakuno hablaba, pero sin dejarse de matar con las miradas, por un lado Ryoma tratándo de intimidar a Syusuke con sus ojos mieles, y Syusuke serio también mirándolo con sus ojos azules al resplendor.

-Abuela... ¿Me podrías venir a buscar? si el vino pero... Abuela... Esta bien, me iré con el, adios.

-Que me vaya con Fuji-sempai- dijo Sakuno mirando ahora a Ryoma.

-Esta bien... Sólo porque Sumire-sensei lo dice, pero me llamas cuando llegues ¿si?- dijo Ryoma mirando de soslayo a Syusuke.

-Hai.. murmuró Sakuno- apenas pudo exclamar eso cuando Ryoma la beso delante de Syusuke! fue un beso rápido, pero a la vez le daba pena que alguien los estuviera viendo y más cuando ese alguien ¿es Syusuke? ¡no! es decir, cualquier persona.

Ryoma se separo de Sakuno y los acompañó hasta el carro haciendo que Sakuno ejerciera su peso en el hombro de él para luego sentarse en el BMW plateado que tenía estacionado al frente de su casa Syusuke, cuando Ryoma paso por el lado de el exclamó:

-No la toques- fue todo lo que dijo para luego marcharse.

**--**

Después de un rato de camino sin ninguno hablar Syusuke rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aún esta muy inflamado? -dijo en forma cariñosa.

-N-no, ya no me duele tanto, gracias- dijo Sakuno sin ser brusca, pero a la vez no entendía poque Fuji actúaba así, enfrentándose a Ryoma, ¿acaso la quería como una hermana? si eso podía ser.

-Rayos! ¡Ryoma no debió de jugar contigo así!- expresó con sus ojos brillando.

-Etto... Estoy bien, no te preocupes

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma? Eso la hacía confundirse.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Sakuno y Syusuke le abrió la puerta de ella y él dejó que reposara su cuerpo en el hombro de él, era apenas unos centímetros mas grande que Ryoma, así que fué casi igual, estaban a pasos de entrar a la casa cuando Fuji se paro de repente y le dijo:

-Prometeme que no te dejaras hacer daño por Ryoma, ¿si?- dijo de forma dulce, mirándola con esos ojos azules intenso y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Hai... Pero...¿p-por qué te preocupas tanto por mi Syusuke-Sempai?- dijo Sakuno sonrojada, bajándo la mirada porque no sabía si había cometido una imprudencia al preguntarle o peor aún que se hubiera estado equivocando con él...

-Me gustas mas cuando me dices así- río un poco para después agregar- y porque simplemente es inevitable no poder hacerlo, pero entremos, tu abuela nos espera...

* * *

Bueno lo terminé hasta aquí porque después me parecía que iba a ser muy largo.

**Adelantos:** Habrá una cena xD eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora.

Bueno nos vemos, la próxima vez, por favor les pido sugerencias o qué tal esta quedando la historia

I miss you so much... **M&V 3**

Atte: _Vane-Lady_


	3. Nuevos Sentimientos

¡Konnichiwa a mis queridos lectores! he vuelto con un capítulo más de esta historia diferente como ya saben por el hecho de las parejas.

**Advertencia:** Lectores que sean fanáticos únicamente a RyoSaku y que no acepten otras ideas, por favor abstenerse de leer :) es un consejo para que después no se decepcionen.

**Agradecimientos especiales por comentar a:**

-LindaSakura9388

-Rayodeluna

-Loyda astrid

Prince of tennis no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sin embargo, las ideas expresadas en esta historia si.

**Disfruten de la lectura...**

* * *

Sakuno había entrado con Syusuke a su casa, su abuela ya los estaba esperando con la mesa puesta, un momento... ¿Por qué estaba arreglada para que tres personas comieran? que recordara sólo estaban ellas dos, ¿acaso habría llegado un familiar? ¿su madre quizás? pero era imposible estaba en Inglaterra viviendo su nueva vida con su nueva familia, que era su esposo inglés y un bebé que llevaba en el vientre, no la culpaba, antes era madre soltera y una verguenza para la familia Ryuzaki, pero ¿por qué no se la llevo a vivir con ella? ¿No sabía que eso hacen las madres con sus hijos? Lo había pensado muchas veces, y por eso había también decidido que lo mejor es como estaba ahora, porque vivía con su abuela que la quería y estaba rodeada de buena gente, quien sabe como eran las personas en Inglaterra y sobre todo estaba el amor de su vida en Japón, Ryoma Echizen.

-Sakuno ¿Qué te paso en el tobillo?- exclamó su abuela al ver que cojeaba y Syusuke la tenía sostenida, sacandola así de momento de su ensimasmiento y a la vez recordándole que Syusuke la tenía sujetada sutilmente, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco sonrojada, él también era buena persona al tratarla tan bien.

-Nada Abuela... Me caí sin querer... Jugando- explicó en forma simple, sin culpar a nadie sino ella misma.

-Bueno... A veces pasa, sólo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez y bueno ya la mesa nos espera, vayamos a comer.

-Si- exclamó Fuji entusiasmado.

Entonces eso quería decir que el sería quien cenara con ella, se sentía un poquito emocionada, tál vez su entusiasmo se lo había contagiado Syusuke... O era por el hecho de que iba a estar sentada a su lado, Oh por Dios, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ojalá esos pensamientos nunca se volvieran a cruzar en su mente, ¿podía leerlos Fuji como lo había hecho en la tarde? sólo esperaba que no...

Comieron entre los tres varios pedazos de pizza que había buscado Syusuke en su BMW después de poner a Sakuno en la silla, había sido hasta ahora una cena muy agradable, hasta que lo recordó de pronto ¡tenía que llamar a Ryoma! ¿cómo se lo pudo haber olvidado? esperaba que no se molestara mucho.

-Permiso, ya vengo- murmuró Sakuno nerviosa, levantándose de la silla, sin importarle si era maleducada, sólo quería retirarse de ahí un momento, para hablar con Ryoma, por la agitación se le olvido que tenía el tobillo lastimado, estaba a punto de caer, cuando Fuji la tomó por la cintura.

Era su imaginación o Syusuke la había agarrado de la cintura y ahora su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de él? abrió sus ojos que había cerrado esperando el impacto, y no se había equivocado, el estaba agachado con una rodilla apoyada en el piso la otra levantada para poder sujetar el cuerpo de Sakuno.

-Saku, ¿estás bien?- dijo Syusuke algo preocupado revisándola superficialmente con la mirada- ¿te lastimaste de nuevo el tobillo?

-Ie... Est-toy bien, arigatou- murmuró Sakuno un poco intimidada por la forma en como estaban.

-Sakuno, ten mas cuidado, tendremos que vendarte ese pie- dijo Sumiré yendo a buscar la caja de primeros auxilios.

Syusuke la volvió a sentar en la silla donde estaba antes y tomó su tobillo para verlo, pero como no observaba bien, decidió quitarle el zapato de forma muy cuidadosa, al igual que la media. Se lo había vuelto a poner antes de ir a ver quien había tocado el timbre en la casa de Ryoma.

-No creo que te lo fisuraste, sólo que esta un poco hinchado menos mal- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa.

Sakuno sentía sus mejillas arder, sólo esperaba que no se le notara demasiado el sonrojo.

-¿Tienes fiebre? estas muy roja cariño- dijo Sumiré al verla.

Entonces si se le notaba... ¡No! ¡qué pena!

-Estoy bien abuela, no te preocupes, debe ser... Mm el susto...- murmuró Sakuno excusándose, aunque ella sospechaba cual era la verdad...

-Bueno, como sea, aquí tienes Fuji- dijo entregándole la caja de primeros auxilios- Yo sé que tu sabes tratar con estas lesiones, yo por mi parte voy a subir a descansar, ya es tarde para mi, cualquier cosa me avisan, Sakuno y por favor si te duele me avisas para darte un calmante.

-Tranquila abuela no te preocupes- dijo Sakuno esbozando una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Esta bien, estaré pendiente, buenas noches para ambos.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Sakuno la vió salir del comedor por unos segundos y luego volvió a sentir la mano de Fuji, tocándole con delicadeza el tobillo.

-¿Te duele aquí?- dijo presionando levemente.

-Auch...- gimió Sakuno sin querer, justo donde le había tocado le dolía.

-Supongo que es un si- rió Fuji- voy a tener que llevartelo al sitio, dolerá un poco, pero prometo que después te sentirás mejor, ¿me dejas hacerlo?

-Si...-dijo Sakuno cerrando los ojos, esperando el dolor, sintió como se lo movió un poco, pero eso no le dolió, siguió esperando que el verdadero dolor se sintiera, pero nunca llego.

-Saku... Ya puedes abrir los ojos, ya esta listo- dijo Syusuke.

Y vió que su pie ya estaba hasta vendado correctamente.

-Oh... Gracias Syusuke-sempai, no me dolió nada... Etto...

-¿Si?- expresó Fuji curioso.

-¿Cómo... cómo sabes tanto de estas lesiones? digo... lo hiciste con tanta naturalidad y por eso me pregunte... que porque...- Sakuno comenzaba a divagar sin saber porque lo estaba haciendo, se sentía realmente tonta.

Calló al no saber que más agregar y levantó la mirada hacia Syusuke que había evitado al hacerle la pregunta, él estaba observándola con un cariño infinito, sus ojos azules, ahora estaban un poco mas claros... Brillándo como raramente lo había visto.

-Mi papá... El es doctor y yo también quiero serlo- dijo amablemente.

-Oh que bien, con razón, Ryoma cuando vió la lesión no supo muy bien que hacer por eso me sorprendió... ¡RYOMA! tengo que llamarlo... ¿Donde estará mi celular?- agregó buscándolo en los bolsillos Sakuno.

Syusuke vió al blackberry en el piso, probablemente se le cayó del bolsillo de la falda cuando la sujetó, así que al verlo, lo agarró y se lo devolvió a su dueña que felízmente acepto.

-Bueno, si quieres te ayudo a subir cuando termines de llamar con Ryoma- dijo Syusuke muy serio- voy a recoger estos platos y poner la caja de pizza en la basura- anuncio ya recogiendo todo.

-S-si... Gra-cias... Por... todo, pero no hace falta que recojas nada Syusuke-sempai, no te molestes- dijo Sakuno sonrojada.

-Tranquila no es molestia- sin decir nada mas Syusuke se retiró del comedor con los platos y demás cosas en las manos.

--

-¿Por qué sentía esa frustracción? y ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto Sakuno? estaba molesto, molesto consigo mismo e inexplicablemente con Ryoma, el solo había querido ser amable al ayudar a Sakuno, pero de repente sus acciones, sentimientos, hasta las mismas dudas, le mostraban algo más oculto, que no quería aceptar...- sólo le tocaba esperar hasta que Sakuno le avisara que había terminado de hablar con Ryoma, ¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto?

--

Sakuno llamaba al celular de Ryoma una y otra vez, pero el no contestaba, probablemente se molestó por no haberle llamadoo antes, pero es que había estado tan distraída... Bueno haría un último intento y escuchó que agarraron.

-¿Aló?- dijo Ryoma indiferente.

-¡Ryoma! que bueno que contestaste, disculpa por no avisarte antes, pero ya llegue a mi casa, ¡comimos pizza! ¿ya comiste?

-Si...-fué todo lo que dijo

-Vamos ya...

¿Había escuchado bien? eso parecía la voz de una mujer... ¿No estaba Ryoma solo en la casa?

-Ry-oma... ¿Qui-en...?- comenzó a decir Sakuno tartamudeando

-Me tengo que ir Sakuno, hablamos luego- dijo Ryoma y tras decir esto corto.

Lagrimas de los ojos de Sakuno comenzaron a bajar... ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No podía si quiera darle una explicación, porque de seguro la habia ¿no?

--

Como había visto que Sakuno se tardaba tanto, fué a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, así que había escuchado cuando le había preguntado a Ryoma "¿Quien...?" ¿a que se refería? bueno no era muy difícil de deducir al ver que lloraba, pero tal vez era otra cosa y el pensando mal...

-¿Quieres que te lleve arriba ahora?

Ella no había notado que Fuji estaba ahi, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría ahí parado? esperaba que no mucho.

-S-si... Por favor, me siento un po-co... cansada- balbuceó Sakuno limpiándose las lagrimas y con una mueca por sonrisa, no podía siquiera aparentar que estaba bien.

El sólo asintió con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras con cuidado, luego en el pasillo del piso de arriba cruzaron a la derecha después de unos pasos y se dejaba ver otro pasillo con dos puertas, la primera era el cuarto de Sakuno, se notaba a simple vista ya que estaba decorada con un pequeño cartél que mostraba el nombre de "Sakuno R."

Entraron ambos, ella sin poder dejar de emitir pequeños gimoteos y el algo preocupado, le dolía verla así... La depositó en la cama, y luego el se sentó a su lado.

El cuarto de Sakuno era notablemente de una fémina, al tener sus paredes rosadas, estaba conformado por un juego de cuarto de madera blanca, con pequeños detalles rosados, en cada cosa: peinadora, dos mesitas de noche, un pequeño mueble y su cama, ésta era bastante amplia para una sola persona, era de tamaño matrimonial, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, sólo una de las puertas del armario estaba entre abierta dejándose ver un clóset no tan acomodado, sonrió por dentro ante ese detalle, luego la miró a ella

Sakuno se veía un poco ausente en esos momentos, con la mirada sin punto fijo, y muy pálida parecía estar emergida en un mar de pensamientos sin fin, tál vez lo mejor sería dejarla descansar, fuera lo que fuera, a veces llorar es la mejor forma de deshogarse y él estando allí hacia que ella intentara no hacerlo.

-Creo que te dejaré descansar, se esta haciendo tarde, promete que si necesitas algo me vas a llamar, ¿si?- sonrió dulcemente Fuji, pero sus ojos delataban que estaba preocupado.

Ella no emitió sonido alguno a parte de esos pequeños gimoteos...

Se levantó de la cama, listo para marcharse...

Sintió un agarre por una de las mangas de su camisa azúl que combinaba con sus ojos, se volteó y la miró ella tenía su mirada en el piso y unos mechones le cubrían su mirada, sólo veía sus labios entreabiertos y una traviesa lágrima recorrerle por una de sus mejillas.

El entendió la indirecta y no lo soportó más, la paró frente a él, la miró un segundo y la abrazó...

Ella sentía esos reconfortantes brazos musculosos por el ejercicio que hacia a diario en los entrenamientos de ténis, se sentía muy bien, hasta olía bien, cerró sus ojos y lloro un poco pero sin emitir sónidos. Luego de un segundo le dijo:

-No te vayas aun...

Le dolió demasiado que Sakuno estuviera llorando y que le pidiera eso a él, no le molestaba quedarse, no le molestaba consolarle, sólo le dolía que ella estuviera llorando por culpa de Ryoma, ¿Por qué? era injusto, esta bien, eran novios, pero también le hacía daño... ¿Por qué ella seguía con el sabiendo que le causaba tanto dolor, y lo peor tan seguido...?

-No me iré hasta que te sientas mejor- susurro cariñosamente, sólo para ella, su mano izquierda comenzó a tocarle un poco el cabello largo de Sakuno, era tan hermoso... de un castaño-rojizo que le fascinaba.

Después de un rato, ya no sintió más lagrimas que humedecieran su camisa, la separó un poquito de el y le preguntó

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si... Quiero... dormir...-dijo Sakuno somnolienta.

-Muy bien, entonces ahora a dormir- la sentó en la cama, la arropó con las sábanas de ésta, justo como lo haría un padre, la diferencia es que el lo que menos quería es que ella pensara que el la quería así, ya no lo podía negar, Sakuno Ryuzaki le gustaba como persona, como la joven tan hermosa y delicada que era.

Ella estaba media adormilada, pero lo observaba con ojos cansados de llorar, vió como Fuji le pasó la mano por el cabello y luego la besó entre su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios.

-Descansa mi Saku- fué lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse.

--

Ryuzaki-sensei escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto, tal vez era su nieta.

-¡Pase!- exclamó sentada en su escritorio viendo unos pápeles.

-Disculpe por molestarla Sumiré-sensei, sólo vine a decirle que acepto lo que me dijo esta tarde y que ya Sakuno esta durmiendo, al parecer estaba cansada y yo ya me voy a mi casa.

Sumiré-Sensei lo miró extrañada por el cambio de parecer en Syusuke pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches entonces Syusuke- dijo Sumiré mirando nuevamente los papeles y marcando un "check mark" en el nombre de "Fuji, Syusuke"

--

Sakuno se levantó por el despertador que no dejaba de sonar, había caido en un profundo sueño y no recordaba casi nada de lo que paso... Trató de recordar... Si... Era verdad Ryoma le había cortado el teléfono sin explicarle quien le había hablado, sintió una furia y rápidamente unas lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, pero ¡no iba a volver a llorar! Al diablo con las lágrimas ella lo iba a enfrentar, fué al baño, y después de cepillarse los dientes, bañarse rápido y demás, se dirigió corriendo al armario a ponerse el uniforme del Seigaku, luego buscó su bolso y bajo con dificultad por su tobillo, comió rápido cereales con leche servido en un plato hondo, y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, llevaba el cabello suelto con un cinta rosada para que combinara con su uniforme verde con lazo rosado.

--

Llevaba rato esperando que Sakuno saliera de su casa, no iba a tocar el timbre porque iba a ser una sorpresa para ella, ayer había pasado un buen día a su lado, bueno a pesar de todo... ¿Cuánto más se tardaría? si seguía así esperando por ella, iban a llegar tarde los dos... Pero no importa valdría la pena, estaba en esos pensamientos hasta que la vió tomar la dirección contraria, en donde quedaba Seigaku, como estaba en el carro, tál vez por eso no lo había visto, se bajó del carro y la llamó

-¡Saku!

Ella volteó y lo miró extrañada pero veía como se acercaba a él, poco a poco y con unos pequeños sonrojos en su mejilla...

-¡Buenos días Fuji-Sempai!- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Buenos días Saku... Espero que no te moleste que te lleve a Seigaku, como estas así con el tobillo he decidido venir a buscarte, le dije a Sumire-Sensei hoy temprano, ¿te había dicho?

-Etto... Como me levanté algo tarde no la he visto hoy- dijo ella un poco sonrojada aún.

-Bueno vamos, antes de que se nos haga mas tarde...

--

Habían podido llegar sin ningun retraso a clases y pudieron ver las clases normalmente, parecía un día normal para Sakuno, aunque Syusuke la había ido a recoger a su casa, pensaba en que lindo gesto de el... Sin duda era una gran persona, miró al pupitre de al lado y vió a Ryoma distraido, sentía rabia hacia el, así que paso las clases ignorándolo, aunque no sabía si el se había dado cuenta.

-¡Al fin! terminaron las clases, sakuno ¡ya se! vamos a ir a comer pasteles- dijo Tomoka gritándo de la emoción.

-Ie... Gracias Tomo-chan, pero tengo entrenamiento de ténis.

-Verdad que si, bueno, pero después lo hacemos- dijo Tomoka un poco decepcionada.

-Te prometo que si- dijo Sakuno sonriendo.

Veía como Ryoma había tomado la dirección hacia ellas, y que se acercaba a las dos, así que Sakuno se despidió y se escondió en el baño de damas.

--

-¿A donde fue Sakuno?- preguntó Ryoma un poco molesto.

-No sé, supongo que a cambiarse para los entrenamientos Ryoma-sama- dijo Tomoka alegre.

-Mm... ¿Sabes qué le pasa? esta algo extraña...

-No sé... A mi me hablo normal, ¿paso algo?- preguntó Tomoka curiosa.

-No... Bueno nos vemos- dijo Ryoma y se retiró.

--

Todos los que componían el equipo de ténis estaban reunidos en la cancha, ya que la entrenadora Ryuzaki había dicho que tenía que hacer un anuncio importante, y por supuesto estaban también todos los titulares que eran: Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui, Horio, Eiji, Ryoma, Oishi, Kawamura y por supuesto Fuji.

-Como todos saben Tezuka se ha marchado para Alemania a vivir, así que he tomado la decisión de quien será nuestro nuevo capitán de Seigaku...

Se podía sentir la tensión en todos los titulares, cualquiera de ellos podía ser seleccionado, quizás pasaría Oishi por ser el vice-capitán o tal vez Ryoma, eso eran los rumores que se corrían desde que habían sabido la partida de Tezuka.

-Después de mis investigaciones acerca de cada uno de los titulares, y de tanto pensar, he decidido que Syusuke Fuji sea nuestro nuevo capitán, pasa adelante Fuji para decir algunas palabras- dijo Sumiré llamándolo con la mano.

Muchos quedaron realmente sorprendido pero miraron atentamente.

-Gracias sensei- dijo al acercarse a donde estaba ella- prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que el equipo de ténis continue tan bien como hasta ahora lo hemos estado haciendo, y que mejoremos cada vez más, espero no decepcionarlos.

-¡Viva el capitán Fuji- exclamó Horio con emoción.

-¡¡Viva!!- gritarón todos menos una persona...

-Bueno ahora todos a comenzar el entrenamiento- dijo Sumiré a forma de despedida y todos obedecieron.

--

¿Fuji el nuevo capitán? había esperado que el lo fuera, todo el mundo lo decía y ya se había ilusionado con esa idea, pero que vieja... ¿acaso se estaba vengando porque saía con su nieta? si era eso tendría que hablar con ella.

-Ryoma, te noto distraído- mencionó el nuevo capitán.

-Estoy bien- dijo en forma brusca.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal un partido conmigo? así terminas de calentar.

-Si... Como quieras- agregó seco Ryoma.

Al principio si parecía un calentamiento entre ellos, pero Fuji estaba realmente molesto, recordaba como ayer lloraba Sakuno por él y comenzó a golpear mas fuerte, sabía que si lo hacía Ryoma haría lo mismo, se dejó llevar por un momento con la furia y estaba ganándole a Ryoma 2-1, la gente comenzó a murmurar, de que había una batalla, y como quiso evitar sospechas, dió por terminado el calentamiento.

Fuji paso por el lado de Ryoma antes de salir por la cancha y le dijo.

-Sé menos duro con Sakuno, no se lo merece- dijo con desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Ryoma posando su mirada ambarina con furia.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

-No te metas entre Sakuno y yo, te dije que no la tocaras, pues bien ahora te exijo que ni te acerques- dijo Ryoma a la defensiva.

-Lamento no poder hacer eso- dijo Fuji riendo un poco y yendo a darle unas instrucciones a Inui.

Ryoma no sabía que pretendía Fuji, pero eso no le gustaba nada, tendría también que hablar con Sakuno, ¿Qué tenia ella que ver con Syusuke?

--

Sakuno había llegado a su casa después de unas largas horas de clases, y de los entrenamientos de ténis si que había sido un día muy largo y estaba realmente agotada, Ryoma la había estado llamando, pero estaba muy dolida con el, así que no le había contestado, sabía que había dicho que iba a enfrentarlo, pero no podía, si el la estaba engañando como ya pensaba, no quería tampoco saberlo, pero a la vez sabía que no podía huir todo el tiempo.

Estaba haciendo sus deberes escolares, cuando escuchó el sónido del teléfono de nuevo, esta vez era la melodía de número desconocido así que lo tomo y vió el número... Bueno no sabía quien era asi que lo contesto.

-¿Moshi Moshi?- dijo Sakuno a la expectativa.

-Saku-chan, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿cómo sigue el tobillo? espero que no lo hayas forzado mucho hoy en tu entrenamiento- dijo escuchando esa dulce voz.

-¡Fuji-Sempai!- mencióno sorprendida ya que él no tenía su número y no sabía como lo había conseguido- etto... Estoy bien, ya no me duele y no, no lo forcé mucho de hecho hoy sólo estuve practicando con la pared.

-Bien... Eiji me dio tu número, espero que no te moleste...

-No! claro que no... Sólo me sorprendí un poco- rió nerviosa.

-Me alegro que así sea, estamos en contacto, descansa Saku.

-S-si... Tu también, buenas noches Syusuke-sempai.

-Buenas noches Saku...

--

-¿Que yo te di su número? Nyahhh si me lo robaste practicamente- dijo Eiji señalándolo.

-Ya Eiji, no exageres, sólo lo tomé prestado de tu celular- dijo Fuji sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¡Es lo mismo!- dijo Eiji haciendo pucheros.

-Ya... Ya, te invito una hamburguesa, por eso, vale?

-Crees que me puedes sobornar con una hamburguesa? se lo diré mañana a Saku-chan en cuanto la vea.

-Esta bien, entonces dos?- agregó sabiendo que la tentación para el era muy grande.

-Nyahhhhhh... Una oportunidad así no se puede desaprovechar, pero mejor me invitas hoy y también mañana sino ¡ya sabes! le diré a Saku cha- dijo cerrando los ojos y mirando de soslayo a ver que decía Syusuke.

-Esta bien, ya vamos- dijo Fuji riendo, su amigo nunca cambiaría de ser así, pero en cierto aspecto por eso le caía bien.

--

-Hey Ryoma ¿por qué tan amargado?- preguntó Momo.

-Vamos a jugar tenis callejero, necesito desestresarme- dijo Ryoma confundido.

-Pero ¿qué paso? ¿es porque nombraron a Fuji como capitán?

-En parte...

-Eso quiere decir que no es sólo eso... Vamos Ryoma dime de una vez, soy tu mejor amigo- dijo Momo señalandose.

-Es que todo se esta yendo por la borda... Amigo ella volvió... Y no supe que hacer ayer cuando la vi.

-Dices que volvió... Pero ¿cómo paso eso?

-No sé... Ayer se presento en mi casa y comenzamos a hablar Oh por Dios... No ha cambiado nada Momo... Fué como la última vez que la vi...- dijo un Ryoma muy abatido...

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este capítulo, y diganme ¿quién creen que fue a la casa de Ryoma? acepto sugerencias que podrán ser tomadas en cuenta para el próximo capítulo, cuando la musa llegue a mi, sus opiniones son importante estímulo para yo poder continuar ya saben que es de por si difícil la aceptación de esta pareja V.V

Bueno me despido por ahora...

Ja ne!

**Atte:** _Vane-Lady_


	4. Una crudad realidad

Konnichiwa a todos! han pasado mil cosas desde la última vez que escribí, intenté escribir este capítulo muchas veces, pero por una u otra razón, no querían salir las palabras, solo espero que aún existan personas que estén interesadas en éste fic, prometo no desaparecer tanto, sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten de la lectura...

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan de RyoSaku ésta historia no es para ti, y ligeros OOC en algunas escenas.

Los personajes son del Sr. Takeshi como saben, pero la historia si me pertenece.

* * *

-Cielos amigo, eso si que está difícil, y cuánto tiempo tenías desde la última vez que la viste?- preguntó Momo curioso.

-Apróximadamente dos años...

-Pero ¿por qué dices que no ha cambiado nada? dos años es un tiempo considerable, ella te pudo haber olvidado y tu Ryoma por Dios! sales con una de las chicas mas guapa e inteligente de todo Seigaku, Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿no se supone que la quieres?

-No me molestes Momo, no estoy para tus bromas, juguemos ya...-dijo irritado Ryoma.

-Como quieras, pero toma en cuenta lo que te digo- agregó Momoshiro.

---

Sakuno comenzaba a tener el sueño mas raro en su corta existencia, soñaba que estaba a punto de casarse, pero lo curioso era que no podía distinguir el que sería su esposo y eso que estaba a su lado frente al altar, sería el velo tal vez lo que no dejaba mirarlo bien, veía su cara borrosa...

De repente... Ya no estaban en el altar, se encontraban en un parque, no podía aun distinguir la cara del que ahora suponía su esposo, no era una loca idea porque en su mano izquierda descansaba un anillo de oro en su dedo anular, mientras estaba distraída observándolo, escuchó a un niño llamar a su mamá, pensó que estaba perdido, pero cada vez más podía escucharlo acercarse, levanto la mirada, y vió unos ojos intensos de color claro mirándola fijamente exactamente iguales a... Se desmayó.

Sakuno despertó agitada, ¿qué había sido ese sueño? tal vez estaba pensando mucho últimamente en el matrimonio, por eso el sueño es todo, lo único que le resultaba curioso era que sólo vió a su hijo, pero por el sacaba a su padre...

---

Fuji se encontraba nuevamente al frente de la casa de Sakuno, presentía que iba a ser un buen día, y Ryoma podría ir a fastidiar a otro lado, el no iba a dejar de ver a Sakuno, que ya quería que fuera su Sakuno, anhelaba ver su dulce sonrisa y tímida mirada, ¿Cómo sería poder besarla? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? quería responder cada una de esas preguntas de la forma más rápida posible, pero sabía que tenía que ir despacio, tener paciencia, hasta donde sabía Sakuno y Ryoma seguían siendo novios, y mientras eso fuera así la iba a respetar, pero mientras tanto se acercaría como un amigo que en vista de ver su sufrimiento la quiere reconfortar, o aún más que eso la quiere para si...

Fuji se sonrojo un poco al ver a Sakuno tan inocente ahora yendo a su carro, parecía haberlo reconocido, y el ahí acomodado en su BMW pensando en besarla... Estaba perdiendo un poco la cordura, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser un caballero.

Se levantó del carro y fué a abrirle la puerta a Sakuno mientras la saludaba

-Buenos Días Saku, como amaneciste? pero siéntate y hablamos en el coche cómodamente, comienza a hacer un poco de brisa.

-Gracias sempai- dijo ella al sentarse.

Syusuke subió al carro y tomó una mano de Sakuno para besarla dulcemente como pidiendo permiso al hacerlo, y la volvió a poner en el regazo de Sakuno

-Y bien como sigue tu tobillo? no me has contestado- preguntó Syusuke sonriente, sabía que era porque a ella aún le daba verguenza que el se comportara así, pero no podía evitarlo, sus reacciones comenzaban a hacer más fuerte que el.

-Está mucho mejor, y-ya no me duele casi nada, supongo que podré entrenar hoy- dijo tímida pero sonriendo.

-Me alegra mucho, aunque no lo fuerces mucho aún, no hoy, espera por lo menos a mañana y así se termina de recuperar- dijo Syusuke mirándola de soslayo mientras manejaba.

-Hai... Etto Syusuke-sempai?- dijo Sakuno curiosa.

-¿Dime?

-¿Te pidió mi abuela que me vinieras a buscar hoy también...?- preguntó mirándose las manos.

-Mm... -pensó dubidativo Fuji un momento, no sabiendo si decirle la verdad o no, prefirió decir lo primero- La verdad no, y ayer fui yo quien sólo se lo informó no me lo pidió, es que mientras estes así prefiero que no camines a Seigaku, ¿te parece mala idea?

-I-e... Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi- dijo Sakuno mirándolo, podía sentir su mirada.

-Entonces te alegrara más saber, que siempre estare pendiente de ti.

Sakuno se sonrojó al instante, pudo ver cuando lo hizo sin agregar nada más, faltaban sólo unos minutos de camino por la cola, así que Syusuke puso la estación de moda, podía ser muy jugador de ténis, pero estaba informado de su alrededor y le gustaba la música.

-¿Fuji Sempai?- comenzó a decir Sakuno...

-¿Si?

-Felicidades por ser capitán del equipo de ténis mi abuela me lo comentó, aparte ya sabes que en Seigaku todo el mundo se entera rápido de las cosas.

Ese gesto hizo que sonriera un poco, era verdad lo que decía, pero lo que más le gustó fue que probablemente también, así fuera algo mínimo, estaba pendiente de el.

-Muchas gracias Saku, daré lo mejor de mi

-Si, yo lo creo también dijo Sakuno y me sonrió.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante, que parecía no tener conocimiento de su fuerza, sentía atracción, y las ganas de besarla eran mas fuertes... Me concentré en la carretera, verla me ponía nervioso, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera en un juego de ténis, que ironía que una adolescente casi mujer lo pudiera hacer, al menos no duro mucho el pretender, ya habíamos llegado, me estacioné en un puesto vacío, mientras esperaba que tomara sus cosas para bajar, cerré los ojos un segundo, y me preguntó

-Sempai, estas bien?

Demasiado cerca para mi gusto... Para mi fortuna o para mi desgracia, no sabía en ese momento que era.

-Si, tranquila Saku- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno entonces ya me voy, que tengas buen día Syusuke-sempai- dijo ahora abriendo la puerta del carro.

-Saku?- exclamé en voz baja como no queriendo, pero ella escuchó y se volvió hacia mi, esperando que le dijera algo.

-Que tengas buen día también- dije mientras con cada palabra me acercaba y le daba un sútil beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, olía deliciosamente, así que para evitar la tentación me volví a separar.

Sakuno quedo un poco perpleja, era como si no lo esperaba, pero al siguiente segundo agitó la mano y se fué...

--

Otro día aparentemente normal en la escuela de Seigaku, la diferencia era q Ryoma estaba al acecho, esperando que yo llegara para hablar conmigo, al apenas cruzar la puerta de nuestro salón me tomó por un brazo de vuelta hacia el pasillo para conversar conmigo.

-¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con Fuji, Sakuno?- escupió Ryoma con furia sin siquiera saludar primero.

-¿Dd-e que hablas Ryoma?

-Lo sabes muy bien, te vi llegar con el, ¿acaso te quieres burlar de mi en frente de todo el mundo?

Me senti ofendida, fué un golpe muy bajo, el querer acusarme así, sin más, y aún después de lo que había escuchado por telefono el otro día y de la forma como me había colgado.

-Cclaro que n-o...- dije con asomo de algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Entonces me puedes explicar ¿por qué te busca?

-Pp-or-que tengo el tobillo lastimado, y el no quería que me viniera a pie- murmuré deduciéndolo de lo que me había comentado Syusuke hace un instante.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo pediste a mi Sakuno? Soy tu novio, recuerdas?- dijo Ryoma furiosamente.

-Porque no me lo pidió, decidí hacerlo por mi propia cuenta- intervino Fuji, con una mirada que daba miedo.

-¿Qué quieres Syusuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ryoma hastiado de que el se metiera entre Sakuno y el.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, todo el mundo está observándonos, mejor hablamos después, y suelta a Sakuno le estás haciendo daño- amenazó Syusuke, con ademanes de quitarle su mano del brazo de ella si el no lo hacía y probablemente no de la forma más agradable.

Ryoma miró hace su alrededor, sorprendiéndose, aunque ya debería de haberse acostumbrado por ser algo cotidiano en su vida, de que muchas miradas curiosas estaban atentos a la conversación que mantenía con Sakuno y Syusuke. Fijó después su mirada en el brazo de Sakuno y la soltó poco a poco, y a pesar, de que su rabia no se apaciguaba, ni creía en las palabras de Syusuke, tomó la mano de Sakuno viendo directamente a los ojos de Fuji, una forma sútil de demostrarle que ella era de él, y luego la haló en dirección al salón.

--

Las manos de Fuji temblaban de rabia, mientras en vano intentaba concentrarse en una de sus clases favoritas que era literatura, sólo podía pasar una y otra vez en su mente la imágen de Sakuno a punto de llorar y Ryoma acusándola de algo que ella era inocente, se sentía un poco culpable, el era el que había insistido en irla a buscar, en hablarle, y es que no podía hacer otra cosa; mientras su mente le dictaba que se estaba yendo más allá de los límites establecidos en una amistad, su corazón le decía que necesitaba fervientemente ver a Sakuno y que Ryoma no la quería, sólo la usaba a su conveniencia.

Ryoma Echizen se las iba a pagar sin lugar a dudas, aunque todavía no sabía cómo, pero eso era lo de menos, su determinación a ello era clara, alguna oportunidad se le presentaría.

-Psssssssssssssssssss- escuchó Syusuke y volteó a su lado.

-Toma Syusuke-kun, un chocolate para los nervios y rabia- sonrió Eiji al dárselo.

-Gracias Eiji- dijo Syusuke tomándo el chocolate en sus manos.

Cuando vió tenía varios corazones con el nombre Eiji en el envoltorio.

A Syusuke eso le puso los nervios aún más de punta, ¿podría ser que era una demostración de amor? ¿Pensaba Eiji que podría haber algo entre los dos? ¿Acaso no sabía el más que nadie que le gustaba Sakuno?

-Eiji ¿qué es esto?- dijo Syusuke con la confusión plegada en su cara.

Ja ja ja ja- se escuchó en todo el salón, mientras Eiji reía con ganas.

Y automáticamente el salón sin saber bien, comenzaron a reir incluido una mueca de Fuji para su sorpresa.

-Kikumaru, silencio por favor o se va del salón!- dictaminó el profesor de Literatura algo molesto.

-Disculpe profesor- dijo Eiji entredientes, evitando reir más.

Casi al instante Eiji le pasó un papel a Fuji donde decía:

_Lo siento Syusuke, se me olvidó comentarte, que era un regalo que me envió una de nuestras admiradoras del ténis, tu sabes gracias al Kykumaru's Style!_

_Eiji Kikumaru_

Sin duda aquélla aclaratoria hizo sonreir a Fuji, y aunque estaba en clases, disimuladamente se comió el chocolate, para ver si lo dulce podría debatir lo amargo que sentía en esos momentos...

--

No muy lejos del Salón de Fuji, se encontraba una Sakuno nerviosa, Ryoma no dejaba de observarla, como teniéndola vigilada, se sentía tal cual como una ladrona, la diferencia era que no había cometido un crimen y que el hecho del cual era acusada, en circunstancias normales habría sido absuelta.

No recordaba la útima vez que había sentido que el tiempo se paralizaba, las horas simplemente no querían correr, Sakuno sólamente quería que las clases matutinas acabaran, y probablemente no asistiría a la práctica de ténis en la tarde, no se sentía muy bien emocionalmente, así que por primera vez usaría a su favor la excusa del tobillo lastimado, y si tenía suerte la profesora le crería, la verdad ya no le dolía casi nada, por no decir que está absolutamente sano. El pensar ésto la animo un poco, aunque aún quedaba algo que no había pensado... La hora del almuerzo, en vista de las circunstancias iría resignadamente con Ryoma que parecía no querer separarse de ella por un instante, pero no por ello hablaría con él, no quería llorar en frente de toda Seigaku por la forma en como se sentía, un sentimiento inexplicable pero muy semejante a la indignación, además de todas formas no es que siempre hablaran mucho.

El plan mental que se había trazado Sakuno funcionó a la perfección o lo hubiera sido sino hubiera sido por un detalle. Había asistido aunque su mente estaba ausente a la cafeteria a comer con Ryoma y habían hablado poco, habían terminado las clases, y la entrenadora había concordado con ella de que si le dolia el tobillo, lo mejor sería descansar por hoy, todo iba viento en popa, hasta que vió a Ryoma acercarse a ella.

-¿A donde vas?- dijo Ryoma curioso.

-A la casa, no me siento bien- dije diciendo la verdad.

-¿Aún te duele el tobillo?

-Hay cosas que duelen mas que eso- murmuré sin pensarlo, y al decirlo, fui incapaz de verlo más a la cara y fije mi mirada en el piso.

-Sakuno... Dime ya de una vez que tienes- dijo Ryoma con exasperación, no era el chico más paciente, y menos últimamente.

No sabía exactamente que contestar, qué tenía? era imposible exclamarlo en una palabra y los sentimientos se encontraban todos mezclados, su mente no tenía cabida para pensar con codura en esos momentos, sin embargo, no hizo falta que dijera algo...

-RYOMA!! RYOMA al fin te encontre!- dijo una voz que ella nunca había escuchado.

Cuando Sakuno levantó la vista, pudo ver como una pelirroja abrazaba a Ryoma por el cuello y comentaba:

-Te estaba buscando por todo el colegio y al no verte en la salida con los demás alumnos, pensé que debías estar aquí en las canchas, como siempre- dijo sonriendo.

Antes de yo poder decir palabra se escuchó:

-Y tu ¿quién eres?- preguntó con unos ojos verdes envidiables para cualquier chica.

-Sa...sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿conoces a Ry-oma?- contrataqué con la rabia del mundo, no podía creer que ella estuviera clavada como un ancla en los hombros de Ryoma, y más aún que el no hiciera nada para separarse de ella.

-¿Qué si lo conozco? Claro que si, yo soy Yuki Fuyiwara, la novia de Ryoma Echizen- dijo con una risa que no sabía si calificar de pura maldad o de simple orgullo.

-¿No-novia? ¿Desde cuándo?- dije atónita sin poder creerlo, parecía que estaba viviendo una de mis pesadillas, y que no podía levantarme.

-Desde hace dos años, había estado de viaje, pero ahora regrese, ¿por qué te sorprende?- supongo que lo dijo al verme mi cara- no creerás que Ryoma podría fijar la vista en una chica tan simple como tu en serio ¿o si?- dijo Yuki con aires de inocencia falsa.

-Ya basta Yuki, no tienes porque tratarla así- dijo Ryoma separándose de ella.

-Disculpa la honestidad Ryoma, pero tenía que tenerlo claro- comentó ella excusándose y moviendo los hombros con un movimiento leve de arriba a abajo, en símbolo de que no lo había hecho a propósito.

Yo me había paralizado, y ya no podía seguir escuchando esa conversación por más que quisiera; sin darme cuenta, mis instintos fueron más rápidos que yo y comencé a correr, no me importaba si la profesora me viera y después me regañara por haberle mentido, o si me volvía a lastimar el tobillo, tenía que correr ese riesgo e irme de allí. No hubiera aguantado estar un solo segundo más frente a esa gente falsa, no daba crédito mi cerebro para asimilar lo que había vivido recientemente, no solo Ryoma me estaba comenzando a tratar como un patán porque estuviera estresado o por Fuji, era eso, el hecho de que existía esa tal Yuki que había regresado y que decía ser la novia de Ryoma, entonces yo que era? la simple chica de turno mientras ella llegaba? el pensarlo me hizo sentir peor, y con mucho frío, era como si de repente una neblina intercalada con una tormenta había caido encima de mi, y me costaba respirar, pensar y ahora hasta caminar, no sabía en donde estaba, me sentía perdida, pero poco me importaba, lo único que podía hacer bien era llorar y dejar que mi alma fuera limpiada con cada una de las lágrimas que había estado acumulando y que ahora brotaban a caudal...

--

Ryoma no se había presentado a la práctica de ténis lo que me había parecido muy extraño pero muy oportuno a la vez para después darle su castigo por irresponsable, era la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando. Acababa de terminar la sesión de práctica y me pareció oportuno llamar a Sakuno para ver si estaba segura y lejos de Ryoma, probablemente en su casa.

Intente llamarla a su celular, pero nadie contestaba, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparme; iba en camino a su casa para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un pequeño descuido el que no contestara el teléfono, no importaba que la viera apenas de lejos, cuando me llamó Sumiré-sensei

-Moshi moshi- contesté

-Buenas tardes Syusuke, disculpa que te moleste, pero has visto a Sakuno?- preguntó alarmada Sumiré-Sensei

-Sensei, lo siento, pero no, la última vez que la vi fue ésta mañana justo antes de comenzar clases, y perdone si me entrometo, ¿pero ha ocurrido algo?- hable intentando sonar lo mas calmado posible, pero los nervios comenzaban a traicionarme.

-No lo sé, no ha llegado a casa, y no me contesta al celular, sé que no es tan tarde, pero nunca se tarda en regresar temprano, Ryoma tampoco sabe de ella, así que por eso te llame a ver si sabías algo de su paradero, por favor si llegas a verla, avisame, tendré mi celular conmigo, es éste número por el que te llamo en caso de que no lo tengas.

-Seguro que si Sensei ya lo voy a anotar.

-Gracias, adios.

-Buenas tardes Sensei.

Inmediatamente después que terminé la llamada, llamé a Eiji.

-Eiji, donde estás? ya se fueron todos los chicos?

-Del colegio si, pero la mayoría estamos aqui en el restaurante de kawamura comiendo unos sushis deliciosos nyahh, están buenísimos, ¿te quieres unir?

-No exactamente, pero si iré para allá, esperenme, no se vayan a ir.

--

Después de haberles discutido mi plan en busca de Sakuno, hice que los muchachos se pusieran en pareja:

-Momoshiro con Kawamura

-Oishi con Eiji

- Y Horio para su desgracia porque aún le tenía miedo con Kaidoh.

-Yo iría solo, tenía la ventaja del carro, así que no hacia falta que estuviera acompañado.

Comenzaba a rendirme, había recorrido casi toda la ciudad, a veces a riesgo de que algún policia me pusiera una multa, cuando me desesperaba y andaba en una velocidad mayor de la que debería, me podía imaginar a Sakuno de noche, perdida y con frío. Aún no había visto ninguna silueta perdida, que pudiera revivar mis esperanzas, pero no me daba por vencido.

--

No sabía en donde me encontraba, comenzaba a culpar a quien quiera que me había pasado los genes para no saber diferenciar las calles, y perderme en cuanto me descuidaba, la brisa calaba sobre mi piel y casi sentía mis huesos roer, decidí sentarme en un banco, que tenía un farol al lado, así estaría a la vista por si decidía alguien buscarme. Mi celular estaba sin batería hubiera sido preferible que contestara a las tantas llamadas que había recibido más temprano, pero la verdad no hubiera podido ni balbucear en ese momento, no tenía más fuerza para caminar, así que únicamente me quedaba la opción de quedarme acurrucada junto a mi bolso.

Mis pensamientos, eran confusos y diversos, pero todos tenían que ver con Ryoma, Ryoma riendo, Ryoma jugando ténis, Ryoma molesto, Ryoma indiferente, entre otras imágenes que pasaban repetidas veces por mi mente; quería gritar a ver si mi masoquista mente dejaba de recordarlo y dejaba de clavar puñales en mi corazón cada vez que lo veía. Quería que viniera a mi, me dijera que todo lo que había pasado era una tontería, que el realmente me quería a mi y ella no era nadie para él. Quería que me mintiera así aunque estuviera diciéndo la falacia más grande del mundo.

Algunas lágrimas débiles recorrían mi mejilla, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi brazo, me estremecí al pensar que podía ser cualquier persona, quería gritar, pero de mi garganta ningún sónido fue emitido.

-Saku, tranquila, soy yo...

Levanté mi mirada y vi los ojos más profundos que recordaba haber visto, de un azúl oscuro intenso...

-Syusuke- murmuré...

-Así es Saku, estoy aquí, tranquila, volverás a casa- sonrió tristemente.

Vi que dejaba de posar su mano sobre mi brazo y acomodaba su postura firmemente, sentí el miedo recorrer mis venas como un veneno...

-No me dejes Fuji, no me dejes- grité en un ataque de pánico abrazándolo.

-Claro que no mi Saku, no te dejaré- murmuró el en mi oido y respirando sobre mi hombro, casi olisqueándolo, pero de una forma agradable, que no me molestaba.

Sentí como me alzaba en sus brazos fuertes y me llevaba a su carro, mientras expresaba palabras de agradecimiento al mismo Dios, porque ella estuviera bien, me sentía reconfortada y segura.

--

Sakuno reposaba adormecida en la parte del co-piloto de mi BMW, mientras yo conducía de camino a su casa, ya había llamado a los chicos y a Sumiré para que supiera que ya estaba conmigo, se veía tan pacífica ahora, al encontrarla tan desamparada en ese banco acurrucada, hubiera casi jurado que sentí mi corazón quebrarse un poco.

No sabía el motivo de porque había recorrido probablemente a la deriva y tan lejos del colegio, pero podía adivinarlo y si es así, la guerra comenzaría a partir de ese día, ya existían razones suficientes para partirle la cara a Ryoma, y por lo tanto, a declarle la guerra en la conquista por el corazón de ahora su Saku.

Pronto llegamos a casa, y la abuela de Sakuno nos esperaba en la puerta.

-Gracias al cielo que ya regresaron, ¿cómo está mi nieta?- preguntó Sumiré al verme con Sakuno en brazos.

-Esta bien, solo un poco agotada al parecer, porque inmediatamente después de encontrarla, se durmió.

-Gracias Syusuke, gracias! no sé como podré pagartelo, sentí que perdía a mi nieta- dijo con algunas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

-No tiene porque agradecermelo, aparte los muchachos del club también colaboraron...

-Pero tu fuiste quien la encontró, y te lo agradezco.

-Hai... Bueno la pondré arriba en su cuarto Sensei, si no le molesta...

-Si, adelante, llevala, voy a preparle un té y algun aperitivo, por si al despertarse tiene hambre.

Hice una pequeña reverencia, y subí al cuarto donde ya había estado hace 2 días, la acomode en la cama y le puse una manta encima, pensaba que debía cambiarse de ropa, y se lo comentaría cuando bajara a su abuela, para que ella lo hiciera.

Algunos mechones del cabello de Sakuno estaban en su cara, así que delicadamente se los aparte, al instante, ella reaccionó tomando mi mano de una forma dulce, y poniéndola junto a su mejilla, tal vez, estaba soñando algo bonito. Por instinto, observe y detalle sus labios con una medio sonrisa, quise besarlos tal como me había ocurrido en la mañana, pero sería un abuso si lo hiciera en esos momentos, sería aprovecharme de ella, quería correr de la situación, pero su mano ataba la mia de la forma más sutil, pero poderosa.

-Syusuke...-murmuró Sakuno adormilada.

Y quise reir de emoción, pero casi al instante gritó:

-NO RYOMA NO, COMO ME HACES ÉSTO?

Me preocupe en gran manera, así que comencé a llamarla y despertarla, al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al verme.

-Buenas noches Saku, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunté cariñosamente.

-Etto... Bien, con un poco de hambre- confesó.

-Que bueno, en éstos momentos tu abuela te prepara algo para que comas, la llamaré para que venga a verte.

-Quédate, por favor- suplicó como una niña con miedo.

-¿Tenías una pesadilla Saku?- murmuré acariciándole las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ssi...- dijo tristemente.

-Saku si yo hago algo, que muero por hacer, ¿me perdonarás?

-¿Por qué lo dices sempai?

Fue una pregunta tan inocente, que no pude evitar sonreír, pero no tenía intención de responderla con palabras, sino de una forma más corporal; me aceque poco a poco a Sakuno, observándo su reacción, pero no había alguna, y cuando estuve muy cerca de ella, solo cerró los ojos, por lo cual yo tome la ventaja de acercarme más, y de tomar de una forma parsimoniosa sus labios con los mios..

* * *

Muchas gracias a mis lectores y personas que comentan, básicamente por eso reanude éste fic, espero que les haya gustado, acepto sugerencias, se despide por los momentos:

_Vane-Lady_


End file.
